A Purified Heart
by Little-Retard
Summary: Sakura had no parents, and everyone made fun of her. When they nearly kill her, Hidan finds her in the forest alone, and he brings her back with him. Will love blossom for the two? Or not?


Yawn, time for another story, since I already posted a new chapter for my other story... Yes, this will be a... HidaSaku.

I like the couple itself, but this one won't have tons and tons of romance. I don't know I'm not in the mood for love and love and oh, did I mention LOVE?

Okay, maybe I am... But I won't suffocate all of you with my need for loooovveeee.

Shikamaru- Troublesome...

Sasuke- Annoying...

Madara- Lin-chan does not own Naruto, or anyone in it, and for that, I say my thanks to Kami, as she would make Itachi and I sing Barney in tutus into Konoha.

...Good idea for another story Mada-kun... LATER! Now, as I was saying, ON WITH THE STORY!

Oh, and just a heads up, this one'll probably be short. This came to me in a dream last night. :3

SOMEWHERE NEAR KONOHA

Running as fast as a 3 year olds feet can carry her, Sakura ran and ran, from the place she used to call home.

Sakura never had parents, or any siblings to protect her, so she was constantly picked on, but this time, it just went to far.

The kids started calling her names such as 'Billboard-Brow', and 'Fatty', but these things never nothered her. No it was when one of them came with a kunai he found somewhere.

And they threw it at her and began to hit her, scratch her, and bite her. Right now, she was running, nearing unconciousness from blood loss.

She had scratches and bruises covering her body, and there was a kunai embedded deeply inside her arm. She kept running, but she didn't know where.

After about 7 hours she collapsed onto the ground, and just sat against a tree, holding back her tears.

She promised herself that she would not cry, no she's better than that.

SAKURA'S POV

'Come on, Sakura, honey, it'll be okay. We can find a nice place to live, and maybe someone will find us and let us live with them!' Inner assured me.

Yeah, I guess so, but why didn't anyone do anything? It hurts Inner, and I'm getting tired...

'No, no! Do not fall asleep, whatever you do' Inner panicked.

Okay... At least I have you, Inner...

'Yeah, hun, you'll always have me, I ain't goin' anywhere.' Inner said reassuringly.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I heard a man's voice mumbling angrily under his breath.

As he got closer I could make out a few words. "Solo mission... Fucking rougues.. Didn't stand a chance... What the hell?"

The man looked down at me and said, "What the hell are ya doin' out here, kid? You could get fuckin' killed!" I looked into his eyes and shook my head.

I said bravely, "I'm not gonna die. I'm not weak." I stood up shakingly, and when I finally did, I went into a coughing fit, and leaned against a tree.

"Hey, fucking kid, you alright?" He asked. I nodded meakly, but I saw the floor whirling up to meet my face.

"Kid?" The man yelled, running towards me as I fell unconcious.

HIDAN'S POV

Jashin dammit. All I had to do was kill a guy on a solo mission, but fucking no, they had to fucking get in the damn way, so I had to kill them, too.

And now, I'm running to the base carrying a pink-haired girl to get her fucking healed. of all colors, why pink? Who'd fucking dye their kid's hair pink? Damn...

Why am I even fucking bringing her to the base? I contemplated that for one fucking second and looked down at the brat. I shrugged. She was going to fucking die, but why the hell do I care?

Oh, fucking yeah, 'cause I fucking feel like being generous. And she looked so fucking... Sad and lonely...

When I finally fucking made it base, I didn't even Jashin damn bother to give Leader the mission report, I fucking went straight to Konan.

Sure, she ain't fucking the best healer ever, but she's all we got. So I barged into her room without fucking knocking, and she looked up at me glaring.

"What do you wa-" She said, stopped her damn sentence when seeing the brat in my arms. She rushed over to me, and ordered me to get a fucking towel and a bowl of cold water.

I went and got the towel, while she took the girl from my arms, and lied her down on the damn. Why the hell am I doing this again?

KONAN'S POV

When I saw Hidan bust into the room, I was pissed, but when I saw the angel in his arms, nearly dead, I instantly went to heal her.

At first sight I knew I had to keep her as my daughter, but what would Pein say? I don't care right now, I have to heal her.

First, I took the kunai out of her leg, and I forced chakra into my hand and began to heal her. Hidan came in and set the towel and the water down, without a sound, and I nodded slightly as thanks.

When I finished I dipped the towel in the water and put it on her forehead, as she had a slight fever. I looked up, and noticed the entire Akatsuki in my room.

"Konan, Hidan, would you please come to my office please." Pein said in a shockingly soft voice. Hidan and I looked at each other and walked followed leader into his room.

We entered the room, and he sat down at the desk, as we shut the door. "Hidan, why did you bring a little girl to the base?" He asked lightly.

Hidan looked down and mumbled, "I don't fucking know... I just thought I should." Pein sighed. "Konan?" He asked. "Yes? " I replied looking up at him.

He looked up at me with a soft look in his eyes. "You get to be the one to tell them were keeping her." A bright smile lit up my whole face, and I squealed.

I hugged Pein tight, then gave Hidan a hug, and ran off to find the rest of the memebers.

When I found them in the living room, they all looked up. "Yeah, un?" Deidara asked. "Were keeping her." I stated with my smile still on my face.

Some of them smiled, and they all nodded, and got back to whatever they were doing. I bounced back into my room, to see how she was doing.

*13 YEARS LATER*

SAKURA'S POV

It's been 13 years since Hidan rescued me, and brought me here. Since then I have become an Akatsuki, and I was also part of the family, me being the little sister.

Konan's like my best friend/mother, and Pein is... My father. He only acts nice aorund me, and he drops the leader air around me.

I found out a lot of secrets about them and myself, too. I found out Hidan and Kakuzu are immortal.

I found out that Sasori's a puppet, I know all their sad storied or their hometowns, and I found out that Tobi is Madara. Though, no one knew the last one.

But the biggest thing I found out was... I have a crush on Hidan. No one knows, except Konan and Madara. They think it's only a crush but...

I think it's something more. I think, no I know, that I have fallen in love with him. I don't want him to break my heart, so I don't tell him, in fear of rejection.

'You should totally go tell that fine piece of man you like him! I mean we haven't even gotten our first kiss yet...' Inner yelled.

I can't not yet... I walked down the halls of the Akatsuki headquarters with my sketch pad in my hand, and a pencil in the other.

I kept walking until I got to the living room, and I sat down and began to doodle. I started drawing a person, and it turned out to be Hidan.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath. "I thought it was pretty fucking good." Said a voice from over my shoulder. "Holy mother fucker!" I screamed jumping 10 feet in the air, literally, landing in a corner across the room.

I put my hand on my heart, and let out a breath, while he crossed his arms and smirked, "You guys have GOT to stop DOING that." I said.

"Why, pinky? Afraid one of us'll find out who your fucking crushing on? All of us fucking wonder that." He said confidently.

I felt my blush rise when he said pinky, but I forced it down and glared at him saying, "I do not like ANYONE."

His smirk got wider and he walked towards me, trapping me in the corner by putting his hands on either side of my head. I looked up at him and he stared down at me and I could feel his breatj on my lips.

My heart skipped a beat and he whispered huskily, "Well, that's just too damn bad, 'cause you mine no matter what you fucking want pinky. I fucking love you."

I blinked twice and looked down. "I love you, too." I mumbled, knowing he heard because his whole body froze over. He looked into my eyes, and forced my chin up so I had to look at him.

"You do?" He said looking in my eyes for any trace of me lying. "Always have, always will." I murmured. He smiled. Not a smirk, but a real smile.

He pressed his lips against mine softly and wrapped his arms around my hips, while my eyes fluttered close and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

His lips were surprisgly soft, and the kiss was a soft, caring, LOVING one. He pulled back to look at me, and I smiled.

"I love you, Sakura." He whispered, while pulling me to his chest. "I love you, too, Hidan." I replied.

I'm pretty sure he just purified my heart.  



End file.
